Mikasa x Eren Armin x Krista (more chapters released every month)
by xXanimaekittyXx
Summary: its my first fanfic so don't judge


Chapter 1

It was another day on hand to hand combat and everyone was in their normal place. Like all lessons Eren was shamingly beating the hell out of Armin and there was still the tie between Mikasa and Annie. There was never usually a winner between the two girls. They would both land themselves in the recovery ward. Annie threw a punch towards Mikasa's face but she dodged it as she hurled her fist into Annie's breaking the blondes jaw in the process. Levi had noticed the recent violence between the two and creaped up behind Mikasa and kicked her in the ankle. She collapsed.

"this was meant to be hand to hand combat not war brat.!" Levi yelled.

"I can't see you doing any better" Mikasa mumbled under her breathe.

"what was that Ackerman?!"

Mikasa saluted then snapped, "I can't see you doing any better, shorty!"

As soon as those words left her mouth, everyone turned their head and Levi kicked Mikasa in the cheek. She lay on the ground in 'pain' and Eren ran towards her. Mikasa saw Levi elbow Eren through the corner of her eye. She got up without Levi seeing her, tightened her fist and planted it into Levi's stomach with force. He curled over and glared at Mikasa. She glared back with he death glare and kicked him in the face knocking out one of his teeth. He passed out as Mikasa adjusted her scarf.

Guards charged towards her and she saw Annie run to her as well. In any normal situation she would have ran but she was so annoyed, she flipped Annie and threw her to the on coming guards. By this time Eren was up looking in shock at what Mikasa had done. She walked up towards him and hugged him. Eren had suffered serious internal injuries and Mikasa had a broken cheek bone. After about ten minutes, Commander Erwin charged towards Mikasa as she was distracted by Eren's injury. Erwin restrained Mikasa and as Eren looked up at her, shock was shot on his face. Erwin cuffed Mikasa's arms and legs and put her on the ground. He went to see that Annie wasn't about to freak out and go titan mode but he discovered she was still unconscious. Levi had recovered and marched towards the cuffed girl. He grabbed her hair and whispered in her ear,

"you deserve this you little brat. You deserve this pain."

Mikasa closed her eyes expecting a kick in the legs but she only heard Eren screech "SIR!"

She opened her eyes and stepped towards Eren but stopped herself to feel a sharp blade across her neck. It was Levi's dagger. He had a grim smile on his face and had no regret for about what he was going to do. The girl who was seconds from death closed her eyes and was reminded of both her parents deaths. The last words of her mother flooded her mind.

"Run Mikasa! Get as far away here as possible! Run!"

But this time she couldn't run. She couldn't go anywhere. A tear rolled down her cheek and she said, "I'm sorry mother. I can't run my legs are froze and won't move. I am waiting to be with you and father again. I will get one more chance at kicking those kidnappers arses. You'll see just how strong I am."

"MIKASA NOOOO!" Eren yelled as she fell to the floor, dead.

Chapter 2

Mikasa shot up. _Oh thank god it was just a dream. I can't believe I dreamed about Levi killing me. The shorty wouldn't have gotten close._ She got up still half awake and looked up to the moonlight.

"Argh!" She cried as she grabbed her neck. Blood covered her hand. It was all down her uniform and all over her scarf and in the ends of her hair. _What the hell. What is going on. Why am I outside Wall Maria? Oh god I am outside Wall Maria._ A sudden chill went through her.

"HELLO!?" she cried.

No one answered. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

"Help!"

"Sir there is someone outside Wall Maria and they have no gear. There have been several titan spottings near by." Jean said in panic.

"well you leave it to me." Levi boasted.

He grabbed his gear and raced to Wall Maria. There he saw a woman with short hair panicking. He swooped down and grabbed her then glided back to the wall.

"what's your name?"

"you don't know me!?"

"no"

"just put me inside Wall Rose and then I'll tell you."

"okay"

Levi put down the woman and asked again, "what's your name?"

"Mikasa Ackerman. Shorty."

"No she's dead. I sliced her neck."

"No I'm pretty sure I'm alive."

"why is your hair red then?"

"hmm. Blood"

"Yeah right."

 _Why don't they recognise me? Was that even really a dream. Yes it was. I'm not Mikasa am I. I am someone new._

"Can I have something like a mirror"

"here"

 _Nope I am still Mikasa. But how? It really wasn't a dream was it. I need a shower then I need sleep. Then I most certainly need to see Eren. He must be worried sick._

 _Oh my god Mikasa's gone. I'll never see her again._

Eren was pacing his recovery room and Armin was sat on Eren's bed watching him.

"why did Levi do it?" questioned Armin.

"I don't know but as soon as I get out of here I am going to kill him!"

"don't joke about things like that Jaeger." Levi said.

"Sir!" Armin and Eren barked.

"Mikasa's dead whether you like it or not. We are going outside next week so Jaeger heal up we need your titan ability."

"why not use Annie's ability?" Armin questioned.

"she can't be trusted after she killed Petra. I only told **her** to go into the woods, expecting Petra to go up a tree. I didn't want all of the squads going in with her. They were all to get killed by titans so Petra could be safe if that's what it came to."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU ARSE! THE NUMBER 1 RULE IS TO KEEP YOUR PERSONAL LIFE OUT OF THE SQUADS!" Eren bellowed.

"are you following the rule by yelling at me about Mikasa?" Levi said in a tone.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Eren yelled.

"Rest brat!" Levi commanded. "Armin out!"

Armin rose and went outside with Levi. Eren lay on his bed and cried himself to sleep like a child.

 _Now I'll never be able to tell Mikasa how I feel._

After some stitches and medical help, Mikasa made her way to the girls dorm to the showers. After she showered and had dried herself, she looked in the mirror and saw she did look like her usual self. She sneaked to the medical ward and got into her bed. Her room was right next to Eren's. She fell asleep and thought about Eren. She woke up to the rise of dawn and thought.

 _Oh my god. I like Eren._

Chapter 3

A week later the squads were all lined up and Mikasa and Eren were now out of recovery. Everyone were on their horses and Commander Erwin was going through the plan.

 _I am finally recovered. I can go find Eren and tell him how I feel. Maybe he will kill Levi in titan form. wouldn't that be something. He would hopefully do it for me. He is probably so upset. What if he hasn't rested or not trained. Or not be paying attention to what Erwin is saying. Or is he still recovering. I hope he isn't._

 _I'm ready to destroy Levi. I know it. He will pay for what he did to Mikasa. I can never tell her how I feel. Ugh that arsehole. I must kill him so he can be with his beloved Petra again. NO! I must kill him for killing Mikasa._

"CHARGE!" Erwin cried.

Everyone kicked their horses and were out of the gate in seconds. Within moments titans had swarmed three squads and had injured several others.

"oh my god! There are so many of them. What?! How are we going to get more titans for Hanji?" Armin cried

"what we were meant to get more titans?" Eren questioned.

"yeah that's the whole point of us going outside smart arse." Jean snapped.

"oh sh*t"

"wait is that Annie?" Jean queried

"no she's not been allowed out of Wall Cina" Armin responded

the titan came charging towards them.

"no not Annie. Just an abnormal" Jean said

"yeah like that's any f*cking better!" Eren snapped

Eren leaped off his horse and was about to slice the titan's neck when it fell. Eren was confused but as the titan's long hair flowed to the ground he saw Mikasa on the back of it's neck.

"MIKASA!" Eren screamed

"EREN!" Mikasa cried.

They both fell onto the floor in each others arms.

"how are you still alive?" Eren asked

"Shut Up." Mikasa said softly as she pulled him by the collar to her body. She closed her eyes and pulled Eren in for a kiss. The kiss lasted for a while and Armin was shocked at Mikasa's reappearance. Jean was watching and thought

 _well Mikasa's gone. Who else is on my datable list? Oh yes Annie. Um. No. Next is Krista. Well better get my velvet tiger on!_

"ABNORMAL!" Armin cried.

"F*****CK!" Mikasa snarled.

Everyone got up to a nearby building or tree luring the abnormal to Mikasa. She flipped and sliced the titans neck to which she found Sasha. Mikasa rubbed her eyes but Sasha was nowhere to be found. As soon as Mikasa realised Sasha wasn't the titan another grabbed her around the waist. The titan locked it's jaws around her waist and bit down. Eren came flying in and killed the titan then removed Mikasa from it's jaws. She wasn't responding so Eren put his ear to her chest listening for a heart beat. He didn't hear anything so he went into CPR. Mikasa responded and ripped Eren towards her for a kiss again. She passed out from her injuries and just before everything went dark she felt Eren's gentle arms scoop her up and he mounted his horse.


End file.
